


Byler One Shots

by louise_claire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Enjoy!, I love byler, M/M, anyway, byler, i hope i did it justice, mike likes hair pulling, the party is there for like a paragraph lmao, this is the first byler thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_claire/pseuds/louise_claire
Summary: I became a big byler fan, so you know i had to write about them :) Enjoy!
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Byler One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I JUST became a byler fan, and I wrote this after reading a freaking ARTICLE of byler proof, lmao. I hope you guys enjoy! I like how this turned out, and I hope to write a full on byler story later :)

Mike and Will loved to cuddle. They did so all the time. Lying on top of or close to one another while the party hung out in Mikes basement; Mike resting his chin on Wills head and draping his arms over the shorter boys shoulders; Will wrapping his arms around Mike’s waist and pressing his face against Mikes shoulder. The pair of bestfriends expressed their care through touch. They hugged their friends, or reassuringly touched their shoulders. But they were especially touchy with one another.

One particular Friday, the two were leaning against each other in Mike's basement, the rest of the party in various spots on the floor or another chair. They were watching a scary movie on the TV, Mike and Will cradling a bowl of popcorn between them. Mrs. Wheeler alerted the children that it was time for them to go home. The kids stood up, saying bye to Mike and Will, who were having a sleepover.

When everyone left, Will looked down in the bowl between him and Mike. “We’re out of popcorn,” he said, looking over at his best friend. He started to stand up, placing the bowl on the table in front of them. “I’ll go get us some more, okay?” As Will stood, Mike shot an arm out and grabbed his hand. Will turned and looked at him, confused. “Mikey, I’ll literally be right back. It’ll take 2 seconds.”

“Nooo,” Mike whined, holding onto Wills hand even tighter. “Nice try, Byers, but you can’t leave me all alone at the scariest part. We have to watch it together.”

Will was about to make a comment about just pausing the movie for a couple minutes, but Mike took the opportunity to grab the boys other hand and pull him toward the couch. Will fell onto the couch, giggling. But instead of falling down next to Mike, he ended up right on Mike’s lap. Straddling him.

Fuck.

Will felt his face turn red as he tried to stammer out an apology. “Fuck, Mike, sorry, I- let me just-”

Mike was frozen, unable to move and barely able to register what was happening besides Will being on his lap. As the brown haired boy started to move away, Mike finally unfroze. “No!” He exclaimed, eyes wide. Will raised an eyebrow at him, and Mike felt his face also turn an embarrassing shade of red. “I mean, um… well we always c-cuddle so I- I mean if you’re okay with it…”

Will felt his eyebrows shoot through the roof, but he nodded his head slightly. He moved around a little in order to get comfortable, which only served to make Mike turn a whole new shade of red. He rested his forehead on Mike's shoulder, completely turned away from the movie playing on the TV.

Mike hesitates before wrapping his arms around Will’s waist. “Y-you don’t want to watch?’

Will shook his head, his nose brushing Mike’s neck. “No, you keep watching. Let me know when, uh… when the scary part ends.” He sighed a little, burying his face in the crook of Mike’s neck.

Mike swallowed and took a deep breath. “Okay. Yeah, cool, okay, that’s fine, like-” Will laughed a little, his breath tickling Mike's neck. Mike’s mouth clamped shut, afraid of the noise he might have made if Will kept that up.

After a couple minutes, just as Mike started to get comfortable and relax his head against Will’s, the shorter boy let his hands wander up to Mike’s hair. He started running his hands through the curls, gently misplacing them, twirling strands around his finger. Mike’s breathing became ragged as Will lightly scratched his scalp, tracing little circles and patterns that only made Mike press his lips together tightly.

Will noticed the change in Mike’s breathing and curiously traced patterns down to the nape of Mike’s neck. He continued to trace circles there, listening to Mike’s breathing get heavier. Will gently tugged at the curls, attempting to ask Mike if it was the movie that was scaring him into heavy breathing.

Then Mike let out a soft moan. Right in Will’s ear.

Will pulled back, eyes wide as Mike stammered an apology, his face plunging into a deep red. “Fuck,” Mike said, his eye’s darting all over Will’s face. “I’m sorry, that was- I don’t know why- God, okay, I’m sorry, I didn’t think-”

Will shook his head, fighting against the smile that threatened to take over his face. “It’s okay, Mikey, it’s fine,” he assured his best friend, whose face was only turning redder by the second. “Seriously, it’s okay, it’s…”

Will’s hands shook as his eyes dropped to Mike’s mouth for only a second. Less than even. Still, Mike felt his heart explode.

Mike couldn’t think straight as Will’s eyes met with his, their breathing ragged, their faces flushed. He watched as Will licked his lips and their noses bumped. He watched as Will tilted his head, raising his eyebrows just a fraction.

A short, half nod from Mike told Will what he needed to know. He pressed their lips together. Immediately, Mike kissed back. The kiss was soft, gently testing the waters. Both of their barriers were still up, but they were slowly, slowly letting their guard down.

They pulled back, panting and staring at each other. Mike let his eyes roam over Will’s face, tracing his features. Will’s hands were still tangled in Mike’s hair. He gulped quietly as Mike’s eyes traced his lips. His voice was nothing more than a horse whisper as he scanned his bestfriends face and their eyes locked. “Mike.”

Mike’s lips were back on his. The kiss grew from soft innocence to passionate fervency. Will’s hands found their way back to Mike’s curls, tugging and eliciting soft moans from the boy beneath him. Mikes let his hands rest beneath Will’s shirt, gripping his waist and tracing circles with his thumbs. When they pulled away again, Will didn’t open his eyes for a couple seconds, opting to rest his forehead against Mike’s instead.

When he did open his eyes, Mike was staring at him, mouth slightly parted. Will couldn’t help the breathy, nervous laugh that escaped his mouth. “What?” He asked.

Mike shook his head, stuttering in an attempt to find the words. “Well… I mean- I was going to say-” He took a deep breath and gave Will an apologetic smile. “You’re just… beautiful.”

Will gulped, giving Mike a shy grin. “You think so? You’re not too bad yourself, Wheeler.” He pressed a kiss to Mike's cheek before resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder. Mike’s arms wrapped around Will’s torso, squeezing him gently. The two stayed that way for a while, whispering things they’d kept bottled up for years to each other and exchanging timid kisses, the forgotten movie playing quietly in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! :) Leave me a comment with what I could do to improve, and some kudos if you liked the story. Love you!  
> \- Louise


End file.
